


All I ever needed is here, in my arms

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Choices, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, References to Depression, The only person with a braincell in this family is Gosalyn, probably partially Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: - Ты нужен нам. Очень-очень. И не потому, что ты только напарник для него, ты намного больше, ты наша семья. И... - Госалинг чуть замялась, - и мы тебя любим.- Я... Я тоже люблю вас, Гос. Вы - моя семья, - дрожащим от невыплаканных слёз голосом ответил МакКряк, раскрывая объятия.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Дрейк Маллард/Зигзаг МакКряк
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	All I ever needed is here, in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> В этой АУ Зигзаг по-прежнему работает и на Скруджа, и помогает Черному плащу, из-за чего и возникает ситуация, описанная в данной работе. Также в этой вселенной присутствует Делла Дак (из Утиных историй 2017), т.ч. по сути выходит кроссовер Черного плаща с упоминанием персонажей из старых Утиных историй и ребута.

Зигзаг с тяжёлым сердцем выбрался из самолета.  
До отлёта из Даксбурга у него был не очень приятный разговор со Скруджем МакДаком, который возмущался по поводу того, что Зигзага слишком часто нет в городе, когда он и его семья нуждается в его услугах, и если так будет продолжаться, то он будет вынужден найти себе нового пилота-шофера. Под конец выговора он немного смягчился и сказал, что он всё понимает, но МакКряк тоже должен войти в его положение. Но у Зигзага в сердце уже забралось чувство вины перед мистером МакДи, но в то же время это означало, что он должен будет оставить Черного плаща и Госалинг, то есть по сути свою семью, и полностью перебраться в Даксбург.  
Из-за этого осознания весь полет до Сент-Кенарда он провел в мрачных мыслях. Он был настолько подавлен и погружен в себя, что даже умудрился впервые посадить самолёт без крушения. В таком же разбитом состоянии он вызвал такси и всю дорогу провел в молчании, не реагируя на попытки водителя поддержать разговор.  
Машина остановилась возле их общего с Маллардом дома и Зигзаг наконец понемногу начал выходить из транса от радостного предвкушения, что он сейчас увидит свою найденную семью: ворчащего на него Дрейка и пышущую энергией Госалинг, которая будет выведывать, что он делал и где был эти 2 дня.  
Не успел он открыть входную дверь, как с криком "Зигзаг!!" на него запрыгнула Гос и крепко обняла, повиснув у него на шее. Зигзаг счастливо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как впервые за последние часы камень падает у него с сердца и крепко обнял девочку.  
\- Привет, Гос. Что нового? - спросил Зигзаг, действуя на опережение.  
\- Ой, столько всего, ты не представляешь! Как ты уехал, папа опять в переделку попал, мне даже пришлось... - скороговоркой выдала Госалинг.  
\- Юная леди, будьте добры, отправляйтесь в свою комнату и наведите там уборку, нам с Зигзагом надо поговорить, - вошедший в гостиную Дрейк опёрся спиной на косяк двери, скрестив руки на груди. Зигзаг не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его таким серьезным.  
\- Но пап... - начала было малышка, когда Зигзаг опустил её на пол.  
\- Никаких "но", Гос, ты хочешь опять остаться без карманных денег? - строго поинтересовался Дрейк, уперев руки в бока.  
\- Нет, папа, иду, - обречённо выдала девчурка и побрела в сторону лестницы, - Поговорим позже, Зигзаг.  
\- Конечно, Гос, - пилот помахал девочке на прощание.  
\- Привет, Дрейк, - мягко сказал он, подходя к другу вплотную и раскрывая руки для объятий.  
\- Кхм, привет. Нужно поговорить, - Дрейк упёрся руками в грудь Зигзага, мягко отталкивая, не давая себя обнять, и отстранился.  
\- Что-то случилось? - сердце МакКряка тревожно пропустило удар, он попытался поймать ладонь Дрейка в свою, но она выскользнула из его ладони быстрее, чем он успел сжать её в своей.  
\- Да, случилось, - Дрейк скрестил руки на груди и Зигзаг почувствовал нехорошее дежа вю - несколько часов в такой же позе и с такой интонацией с ним говорил его босс.  
\- Я понимаю, что у тебя любимая работа в Даксбурге, что тебе хорошо платят и ты помогаешь этим нам, что тебе доставляет удовольствие проводить время с их семьёй во время их приключений и ещё бог весть какие причины, но... - голос Дрейка заметно дрогнул, но он не подал виду, и снова взяв себя в руки продолжил, - но ты нужен здесь. Если ты вдруг позабыл, ты сам когда-то напросился мне в напарники. Ты знаешь, что я не умею пилотировать и вчера я попал в неловкую ситуацию, когда Ш.У.Ш.У. вызывали меня на задание, и мне пришлось сказать, что я сломал руки и не могу прилететь сам. Я продолжил им выслать за мной самолёт с автопилотом, но директор сказал, что от меня не будет пользы со сломанными руками и пожелал скорейшего выздоровления. Я могу поклясться, что слышал злорадный хохот агента Гризликова за кадром.  
\- Но... ты мог сказать им, что не умеешь управлять самолётом, в этом нет ничего постыдного, - едва слышно предположил Зигзаг.  
Черный плащ посмотрел на него как на недалёкого и продолжил:  
\- И ладно бы только это, ты ведь знаешь, как мне нужна твоя поддержка на наших вылазках. Как и физическая, так и моральная. И ты можешь присмотреть за Гос, если я на опасном задании. Ты нужен ей... и мне... - его голос снова предательски сорвался, и Зигзаг, поколебавшись, протянул руку к его лицу, желая смахнуть едва заметные слезинки в уголках глаз дорогого ему селезня, но Дрейк, поколебавшись, оттолкнул его руку, утерев глаза рукавом своей рубашки.  
\- Но... но так продолжаться больше не может, я думаю, ты и сам это понимаешь. Я устал ждать, не зная, сколько тебя ещё не будет и когда я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты будешь здесь, рядом, прикроешь мою спину, а когда будешь где-то там, оставив меня, нас. Ты должен принять решение, расставить приоритеты и выбрать что-то одно - Даксбург и МакДак со своей семейкой или Сент-Канард, я... мы с Гослинг... Я... знай, что мне самому нелегко ставить тебя перед таким выбором, но я правда не могу так больше, - голос маскированного героя Сент-Канарда звучал приглушённо от эмоций, он уже стоял спиной к лучшему другу, спрятав от него лицо, надеясь, что таким образом ему, им обоим будет легче.  
\- Прости. Но ты должен решить, надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный для всех выбор, - едва слышно выдал он и поспешно покинул дом, закрыв за собой дверь.  
У Зигзага всё внутри похолодало после этого монолога Дрейка. Ему казалось, что его мозг тоже заморозило в процессе, ибо он отказывался воспринимать услышанное. Это больше было похоже на плохой сон, нежели на реальность.  
Он не пошевелился, когда к нему подбежала в слезах Госалинг и крепко обхватила его ногу, рыдая. Она пряталась на верхних ступеньках лестницы и слышала весь разговор.  
\- Зигзаг, миленький, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, - лишь через несколько минут, вернувшись в реальность, Зигзаг наконец услышал голос ребенка.  
Лицо и глаза девочки раскраснелись от слёз и тревоги, что друг не отвечает.  
\- Тише, Гос, детка, ты чего? - Зигзаг грузно опустился на диван, поднимая девочку к себе на колени и утирая рукавом своей куртки её слезы.  
\- Папа ведь это не серьезно, да? Он просто разозлился, потому что скучал, ты ведь знаешь это, да? - утёнок взволнованно заглядывала в помрачневшее лицо селезня, которого привыкла считать своим вторым отцом.  
\- Не знаю, Гос. Он звучал очень серьезно. Так, словно ему самому больно было это говорить. Если бы он был просто зол, он бы как обычно накричал на меня, небольно стуча мне кулаками в грудь, а потом обнимал бы, извиняясь. Сейчас всё было иначе, - Зигзаг говорил это вслух, но по сути это был его внутренний анализ произошедшего, он пытался понять, что это было, неужели в самом деле конец? Неужели сегодня день апокалипсиса, когда весь его мир, равновесие и смысл жизни раскололись надвое, разрывая его на части?  
\- Нет, нет, такого не может быть. Ты ведь выберешь нас, конечно, правда, Зигзаг? - тревоги в голосе девочки прибавилось, она крепко вцепилась руками в куртку друга.  
Зигзаг грустно улыбнулся, поглаживая её по огненным прядям на макушке.  
\- Я всегда выберу вас, вы ведь моя семья, Госалинг. Но... там моя обязанность, работа, которую от меня ждут, они ведь тоже считают меня частью своей семьи. И все эти приключения... Мне надо подумать. Только не злись, ладно? - он посмотрел на Госалинг с такой печалью в глазах, что негодование, которое поднялось в душе ребенка после последних слов невольно сошла на нет.  
\- Ладно, - она сползла с колен МакКраяка, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони остатки слез с щек, и направилась к выходу из комнаты.  
\- Зигзаг? - она обернулась на пороге.  
\- Да?  
\- В одном папа был прав - ты нужен нам. Очень-очень. И не потому, что ты только напарник для него, ты намного больше, ты наша семья. И... - она чуть замялась, - и мы тебя любим.  
\- Я... Я тоже люблю вас, Гос. Вы - моя семья, - дрожащим от невыплаканных слёз голосом ответил МакКряк, раскрывая объятия.  
Госалинг подбежала и крепко обняла его. Селезень сжал девочку крепко в своих объятиях, едва сдерживая слёзы, которые она, в отличие от него, не скрывала. Через какое-то время Гос мягко отстранилась и убежала к себе наверх, шмыгая носом, а Зигзаг так и остался сидеть на диване, с ощущением, что его сердце разорвали надвое, и слезы тихо стекали струйками по его щекам, теряясь в перьях.

***

До конца дня Дрейк и Зигзаг упорно делали вид, что между ними всё в порядке и того нелегкого для них обоих разговора не было. Но выходило плохо - Гос слышала напряжение в голосах обоих, когда они обращались друг к другу, и до смешного избегали случайных прикосновений друг к другу, но когда кто-то из них отворачивался, девочка видела, какой тоскливый взгляд ему в спину кидал другой. Госалинг впервые на себе ощутила, что это такое, когда твои родители ссорятся и ради твоего блага притворяются, что ничего не произошло. И увиденное вгоняло Гос в ещё большое уныние, ей очень хотелось закричать, что они идиоты, столкнуть их лбами, связать вместе, пока они не помирятся, сделать что угодно, чтобы они прекратили рвать ей сердце, но у неё словно не пропал на это ресурс, и всё, что она могла сделать - это молча наблюдать за происходящим и страдать.  
Гос слышала, когда Зигзаг и отец вернулись домой с ночной вылазки, сухо пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. Дверь в комнату отца захлопнулась. Госалинг приставила к стене стакан и прислушалась: услышала тяжёлый вздох отца, как он туда-сюда ходит беспокойно. Она слышала, как он несколько раз подходил в сторону двери, останавливался, потом возвращался к кровати. И так несколько раз, в последний раз он ругнулся, и Гос услышала, как скрипнула его кровать, после чего наступила тишина.  
Девочка на цыпочках вышла из комнаты и выглянула с лестницы вниз, в гостиную. На диване лежал Зигзаг. Он по грудь завернулся в плед и смотрел на потолок, не мигая.  
"Почему он остался спать в гостиной? Неужели они до сих пор не помирились?" - удручённо подумала Госалинг, усаживаясь на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы и обнимая руками колени.  
\- Гос, это ты, милая? - окликнул Зигзаг, он, должно быть, услышал скрип лестницы.  
\- Я... папе расскажешь, что я не сплю? - с опаской поинтересовалась Гослинг, спускаясь по лестнице вниз.  
\- Конечно нет. Тем более, что... что мы с папой сейчас не в лучших отношениях, - мрачно отозвался МакКряк, усаживаясь на диване и накидывая на обнаженные лапки Госалинг плед.  
\- Ты останешься? Или ты решил всё-таки уехать? - тихо спросила утёнок, чувствуя, как глаза предательски щиплет от наворачивающихся слез.  
Пилот тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я думаю над этим. Но... ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не оставлю тебя, правда? Я не могу бросить свою семью, - Зигзаг бережно погладил Госалинг по волосам.  
\- Думаю, да... А папа знает, как думаешь?  
\- Не знаю, Гос. Честно говоря, он очень обидел меня тем, что поставил перед таким выбором. Я не ожидал от него такого, - Госалинг заметила, как Зигзаг сжал кулаки, - Но я надеюсь, что он поймет, иначе нам будет очень сложно жить вместе и дальше.  
\- Поэтому ты не пошел с ним в спальню? Чтобы наказать его? - Гос захихикала, и Зигзаг невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Скорее он сам не хочет меня видеть рядом сейчас, я решил дать ему пространство. Тем более, что я всё ещё не определился. Скажи, Гослинг... ты ведь не обидишься на меня, если я решу уехать? По крайней мере, на время? - Зигзаг нервно заломил руки.  
\- Но... но ты ведь вернёшься потом, правда? - девочка сама не поняла, как так вышло, что слезы вновь катились по её щекам.  
\- Рано или поздно, но обязательно вернусь, конечно, обещаю, - Зигзаг приобнял ребенка, стирая пальцами слезы с её лица.  
\- Хорошо, но я буду ждать, ты обещал, - кивнула Гос, утыкаясь Зигзагу в грудь и крепко обнимая, словно боясь, что он вот-вот выскользнет из-под её пальцев и растворится в воздухе.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне произнес МакКряк, целуя её в матушку, и обнял крепче, чуть покачивая в объятиях.  
Они сидели так какое-то время, пока всхлипы Гос не затихли, и её дыхание, как и хватка её маленьких ручек на его куртке не ослабла. Зигзаг чуть отстранил девочку от себя и понял, что она наконец заснула. Он бережно вытер остатки слез с её лица и поднял её на руки. Он донес ребенка, которая была для него и его собственной приемной дочерью до её кровати, осторожно укрыв её одеялом. Поцеловав спящую малышку в щеку, вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. В коридоре он повернул голову в сторону соседней двери, спальни Дрейка, которая уже успела стать их общей, и тяжело вздохнув, спустился вниз в гостиную. Он снова завернулся в плед и вернулся к лицезрению потолка. У него в голове и на сердце было очень смутно, но он уже принял решение, которое собирался воплотить в жизнь ранним утром. И его больше не пугали последствия. Но уснуть он по-прежнему не мог. Как он и не мог перестать думать о Дрейке, к которому его сейчас тянуло душой и телом. Но он не собирался менять своё решение и поэтому ему оставалось гадать, спит ли тот, и если нет, то что у него на уме сейчас. Этим Зигзаг и занимался до самого рассвета.

***

Дрейк Маллард, ака Черный плащ провел эту ночь без сна, ворочаясь в постели, которая впервые показалась ему то слишком жёсткой, то холодной, то наконец слишком просторной для него одного. Он упорно не собирался признаваться даже самому себе, что ему не хватает тепла и мягкости тела Зигзага рядом с ним, к которой он уже привык, и поэтому сейчас ему так паршиво. Также он не собирался признаваться в том, что он виноват и повел себя слишком жёстко с ним, дистанцируясь с ним целый день.  
Но у тому времени, когда первые лучи солнца, крадучись, пробрались к нему в комнату, скользнув по полу, он уже сто раз успел раскаяться и собирался уже чуть ли не на коленях просить у МакКряка прощение, что поставил ему такие жёсткие условия и вообще так холодно себя с ним вёл.  
"Ему и так нелегко разрываться между нами, он устает, вкалывая на этого старикашку МакДака, и помогая мне геройствовать, и с Гос, а я провел себя как эгоистичный дурак" - мрачно подумал Дрейк, поднимаясь с кровати. От бессонной ночи болела и кружилась голова, и на душе было ещё поганее, чем ночью.  
Маллард надел халат и собрался было открыть дверь своей спальни, как услышал, что хлопнула входная дверь.  
Дрейк поспешил к окну и с упавшим сердцем наблюдал, как Зигзаг с сумкой в руке быстрым шагом покидает их дом и уходит прочь.  
Сердце Дрейка сжалось, и он почувствовал теплые капли у себя на щеках.  
\- Нет, нет, нет... - тихо шептал он в неверии.  
Он боролся с порывом броситься вслед за напарником и остановить, черт с ним, если надо, то даже на коленях умолять остаться. А с другой стороны гордость и обида кричали ему, что тот свой выбор сделал, пусть валит на все четыре стороны.  
"А я даже не успел попрощаться с ним... И даже не дал ему обнять себя на прощание, прикоснуться", - от этих мыслей внутри Дрейка словно опрокинули цистерну с жидким азотом, всё словно замораживалось от боли, и разбивалось на осколки.  
Он вытер рукавом халата слезы, но они, как назло, не останавливались, и наконец поддавшись, Дрейк дал волю слезам.

***

Госалинг проснулась и сразу поняла, что что-то не так. Отец не будил её со словами, что она проспит всё на свете и давно пора завтракать и собираться в школу, а Зигзаг не звал её к столу. В доме было настолько тихо, что девочке стало тревожно. Она наспех оделась и побежала вниз. На кухне, к облегчению, она обнаружила отца, который сидел за столом и медленно, почти механически потягивал кофе. Выглядел он ужасно: с темными мешками под глазами, красными то ли от бессонной ночи, то ли от слез глазами и хуже всего, отсутствующим взглядом, который был устремлён куда-то в пространство.  
\- Пап?.. - взволнованно позвала утёнок, потянув отца за ткань халата.  
Дрейк медленно перевел на неё взгляд и в нем промелькнула искра узнавания.  
\- Гос, ты уже встала? Привет, - Дрейк потянул руку, погладив дочь по щеке.  
Осознав, что дочь видит его, он сразу же выпрямился и напялил маску а-ля "я отличный родитель и у меня всё в порядке".  
\- Пап, ты как? - поинтересовалась Гос, обнимая Дрейка.  
\- Я? Я отлично, почему ты спрашиваешь? Хочешь завтрак? Я приготовлю тебе хлопья, - отозвался Маллард нарочито бодрым голосом, приобнимая дочь в ответ.  
\- Не ври, пап. Это из-за Зигзага, да? Он ушел, да? - голос девочки задрожал.  
\- Кхм, да, ушёл. Но ты не переживай, это его выбор, а мы с тобой и без него прекрасно справимся, вот увидишь, он нам не нужен. Так, а где у нас хлопья? - Дрейк поднялся из-за стола и принялся рыться в шкафчиках.  
\- Но он вернётся, пап. Он обещал мне, - тихо сказала Гос, теребя край футболки.  
\- Да? Ну хорошо, хотя мы и без него прекрасно проживем, вот увидишь, - всё с таким же наигранным энтузиазмом отозвался Дрейк, наконец найдя упаковку хлопьев.  
Он достал из холодильника упаковку молока и поставил её вместе с пачкой хлопьев перед девочкой, добавив к ним миску и ложку.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - пожелал он, кивая на свои приготовления.  
\- Папа... он вернётся, он бы не бросил нас, - снова попыталась Гос, меланхолично мешая ложкой разомкнувшие в молоке хлопья.  
\- Да какая разница, Гос? - неожиданно в голосе Дрейка прибавилось металла, - О ком ты вообще говоришь, забудь, ладно? Не забивай свою голову глупостями, заканчивай завтрак, а то опоздаешь в школу. Я завезу тебя.  
\- Но па... - девочка не хотела сдаваться.  
\- Я, наверное, вернусь поздно вечером, вот тебе деньги, так и быть, можешь заказать пиццу на ужин. Знаешь, я позвоню Бинки, ты можешь остаться ночевать у Хонкера, если захочешь, у них есть гостевая комната. Или пусть он ночует у нас, - Госалинг с тревогой наблюдала, как отца отхватывает какая-то неестественная для его состояния энергия.  
Все её попытки начать разговор о Зигзаге он обрубал на корню, переводя тему, и когда они сели в машину, он включил радио и неестественно принялся нахмыкивать песню. Он, может, и мог обмануть кого-то, но не её. Гос видела его глаза, взгляд которых был таким же отсутствующим, каким она застала его на кухне.

***

Отвезя дочь в школу и поцеловав на прощание, Дрейк решил начать свой патруль прямо с утра пораньше, лишь бы занять свой ум и руки чем-то. Возможно он и провел Госалинг, но самого себя не обманешь. Он не мог перестать думать о Зигзаге, почему тот так поступил с ним, с Гос, и как ему теперь жить дальше без него. Без его поддержки как напарника в борьбе с преступностью и личным пилотом, без помощи по дому и в воспитании их ребенка, и... и просто без селезня, которого он любил. Он отчаянно пытался выкинуть МакКряка из своей головы, как тот, очевидно, выкинул их из своей жизни, но выходило плохо. Усугублял всё тот факт, что он словно в каком-то наваждении видел его чуть ли не в каждом встречном - то у того прохожего шарф, похожий на кремовый шарф Зигзага, а вот у того мужчины такие же огненные волосы, или вот, эту закусочную очень любил Зигзаг. Черный плащ невольно взвыл, не в силах бороться со своим разумом. На душе у него словно кошки скребли, и он уже готов был воспользоваться машиной времени, которую он конфисковал у Мегаволта и Кваги, и хранил в штаб-квартире, но он заметил воришку, который украл кошелек у старушки и ринулся вершить правосудие. Так благодаря мелким преступлениям, которые он предотвратил на улицах Сент-Конарда, он продержался до ночи, отвлекаясь от грызущих его душу мыслей о Зигзаге и будущем. Пару раз он просто отрубался от усталости из-за бессонной ночи в укрытии, и посыпался ещё более разбитым. Убедившись, что улицы родного города пусты и вроде как больше преступлений на ночь не предвидится, он взобрался на мотоцикл и отправился в штаб-квартиру. Когда кресло из штаба Черного плаща перекинуло его домой, на него вновь навалилось чувство обречённости. Осознав, что здесь не будет того, кем он бредил весь день, Дрейк рвано вздохнул и направился к лестнице, но замер на полпути. Его сердце сбилось с ритма, а в горле образовался ком. Гостиную у окна слабо освещал торшер, а на диване полулежал Зигзаг. У него на коленях, прижавшись головой к его животу лежала Госалинг, обхватив его за талию, и рука Маккряка покоилась у нее на голове. Мужчина и девочка мирно спали.  
Дрейк не мог сдвинуться с места, шокированный увиденным. В глазах защипало, и он испугался, что это его галлюцинация от недосыпа, что сейчас он моргнет и всё исчезнет. Но после того, как его веки сомкнулись и разомкнулись, ничего не изменилось, друг и дочь по-прежнему спали на диване.  
Маллард наконец вернул себе власть над телом, и на ватных ногах подошёл к своей семье. Он протянул руку и дрожащими пальцами прикоснулся к щеке Зигзага, поглаживая, на что тот сонно что-то пробурчал, и его глаза медленно приоткрылись.  
\- Хэй, - прошептал дрожащим голосом Дрейк, глупо улыбаясь.  
\- Хэй, - хрипло после сна отозвался Зигзаг.  
Он почувствовал руку Дрейка на своей щеке и нежно потерся щекой о ладонь, на что Дрейк тихо вздохнул. Черный плащ попытался убрать руку, но Зигзаг мягко её удержал в своей, бережно сжимая.  
\- Ты, эм, всё-таки вернулся? - не в силах всё ещё встретиться с возлюбленным взглядом, шепотом произнес Дрейк, стараясь не разбудить дочь.  
\- Я и не уходил,- Зигзаг сделал вид, что не заметил укоризненного взгляда друга, - В смысле, уходил, но лишь для того, чтобы закончить свои дела там, в Даксбурге.  
\- И как же такого незаменимого пилота и шофера как ты отпустили? - поинтересовался Маллард, почувствовав, что от этой новости его сердце забилось чаще и на душе наконец стало спокойнее.  
\- Я думал, что это будет нелегко, но в любом случае не собирался отступать от своего решения. Но забавно вышло - Делла, мама тройняшек, как раз сегодня сдала свой последний экзамен и получила свидетельство пилота, так что она теперь будет пилотировать им. Они также с Дональдом едва не передрались, решая, кто из них заменит меня как шофера, - Зигзаг тихо рассмеялся, вспоминая.  
\- Короче, все отнеслись к моему уходу с пониманием, и мы договорились, что будем видеться, когда я буду свободен. Или когда мы все втроём решим навестить Даксбург, - рассказывая, Зигзаг нежно поглаживал пальцы Дрейка в своих.  
Маллард сокрушённо вздохнул.  
\- То есть ты сразу собирался отказаться в нашу с Гос пользу и вернуться, а не поменял решение потом? - едва слышно выдал он, понимая, как глупо это звучит.  
Зигзаг бросил в него обиженный взгляд.  
\- ЧП, ты меня обижаешь. Я ни за что не променяю свою семью, это , - он обвел в воздухе рукой вокруг Госалинг и Дрейка, - на какие-то приключения. Я думал, что ты это знаешь, - его шепот звенел от обиды.  
\- Ох... прости, меня, дурака, Зигзаг, я правда не знаю, как я мог быть так слеп и глуп. И что я вообще поставил тебе эти глупые условия, и что оттолкнул тебя тогда, я... - шепот Дрейка сорвался на всхлип.  
\- Хэй, всё в порядке, правда, ты же знаешь, я не могу держать на тебя вину, - Зигзаг успокаивающе погладил Дрейка по руке.  
Тот посмотрел на пилота глазами, блестящими от слёз и подался вперёд, прижимаясь кончиком своего клюва к его клюву. Зигзаг без колебаний ответил на поцелуй, приобнимая свободной рукой лицо Дрейка.  
Когда оба медленно оторвались друг от друга, из груди обоих невольно вырвался вздох облегчения, и они оба рассмеялись.  
Дрейк бережно погладил спящую дочь по спине, после чего подался вперёд и уткнулся головой в грудь МакКряка.  
\- Ты просто сокровище какое-то. И если меня спросят об этом потом, я буду отрицать, что говорил это, - приглушённо услышал пилот в свою куртку и улыбнулся.  
Зигзаг приобнял Дрейка за шею, и поцеловал в макушку, счастливо вздыхая. Другой ладонью он провел по волосам мирно похрапывающей у него на коленях Гос. Дом там, где сердце, и сейчас он определенно был дома.

**Author's Note:**

> Я извиняюсь перед теми, у кого имена персонажей могли вызвать недоумение. Дело в том, что я смотрела Черного плаща в оригинале и на мой взгляд имена Дрейка и Гос звучат как-то не очень в переводе, так что я решила оставить оригинальные, в то время как сохранила адаптированное на русский имя Зигзага (его же, наоборот, звучит лучше так, чем Лончпад МакКвак, имхо).


End file.
